This invention relates to improvements to raised pavement markers of the type that are typically installed in a roadway, as for example to mark lane lines.
The raised pavement marker described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/780,378 filed Jan. 8, 1997, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, shows exceptional promise. As explained in that application, the disclosed pavement marker is easy to install, light in weight, and able to survive snowplowing operations without damage.
The present invention is directed to various improvements that can be applied to the pavement marker of above-identified U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/780,378. In addition, certain of these improvements can be applied generally to any suitable raised pavement marker.